


Slow Down

by percentpizza



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aftersex Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of having fun at a club Noiz and Clear have sex in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

Clear was a giggly drunken mess when Noiz pushed him into the alleyway, where they had their way with each other. 

The quickness of Noiz entering Clear on the off chance they would get caught made it naughty and enhanced Clear’s lust. 

Noiz’s sloppy and alcoholic kisses made both of them laugh, and Noiz ceased thrusting as he rested his head on Clear’s shoulder, who was held up against the alley wall with Noiz’s knee. 

As Noiz began thrusting again they quickly became haggard with the need to climax. Clear came on his and Noiz’s clothed chests, and in the heat of the moment, Noiz did the same, a seemingly quiet beat humming through the alleyway. 

Noiz pulled out of Clear, and put a hand to Clear’s cheek. 

“Are you alright?” Clear asked. Noiz nodded. 

“Did I hurt you at all? I mean… the last thing I’d want to do is-” Noiz was cut off by Clear kissing him. 

A gentle drizzle began to cascade from the heavens. Clear pulled out his umbrella. 

“Ah, soon the stars might fall as well,” he said, sliding down the wall, meeting Noiz on the ground. He adjusted his umbrella so it was covering him and Noiz. 

Noiz took Clear by the cheek, this time Noiz initiating the kiss. And soon Noiz rested his head on Clear’s shoulder. The slightly vapid smell of humidity was brought to Noiz’s attention, and he liked it. 

Soon, a small booming voice escaped what seemed to be a megaphone. 

“Noiz-san.” Clear shook Noiz from his slumber. “I think Akushima-san is here. We might have to leave.” And Noiz stretched a little before standing up and dashing away from the alley. 

Clear sighed unhappily. “This is where I must leave,” Clear said, a fair distance away from Akushima. “Thanks for everything, Noiz-san.” 

Clear kissed and hugged Noiz, held hands for a brief moment, and they each went their separate ways. 

It’s funny how one night can change the relationship of complete strangers who had found each other in a club.


End file.
